Lust
Lust is an emotion exhibited by living beings such as humans to express strong feelings of passionate desire toward one another. It is often confused for the feeling of love because it is used to feed one's own desires rather than express compassion for another person. It is considered one of the seven deadly sins. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Papa Smurf explains that Mother Nature has planted in every creature the desire for a mate of the opposite sex so that they may fall in love with each other and create families together. However, he also knows that there is a difference between love and lust, and warns his little Smurfs to be careful when it comes to discerning their feelings of attraction toward another person, particularly with Smurfette. Nevertheless, Papa Smurf had to deal with his own feelings of lust regarding Smurfette when he was transformed into a giant through exposure of the "pheromone cologne" mixture, and was even for a time attracted to Hogatha the evil witch in her female Smurf form of Wonderette. Tapper, who is a Christian, keeps himself on the lookout for the rogue cherub Eros, who intends to inflame his victims with unwholesome desires with his lust arrows, which include desires for people of the same sex. Biscotti around the time when the Smurfs were marrying the Smurfettes from Smurfette Island understood Empath's concern for his fellow Smurfs desire to marry out of lust instead of love, and was proposing the idea of charging extra for a decorated wedding cake to couples that want to prove that their desire to marry is out of genuine love instead of just wanting intimate pleasure if Trader's money system from "For The Smurf Of Money" was still in place. Female Smurfs are warned to stay away from satyrs, since they are considered mischievous and lustful. The Mirror Universe Smurfs are most likely driven by lust for one another and for Smurfette, who in their universe is married to Papa Smurf. Their Empath, however, claims to feel genuine love for Smurfette, which is never reciprocated. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Asmodeus, the Lord of Sin, was effectively lust's representative on Middle-Earth during the reign of the Black Empire, in which he publicly promoted prostitution and sexual deviation via his sultry and bigamous consort, the Succubi Princess Lilith. The aptly-named Sisterhood of Fidelity, headed by Lilith, ensured the lustful and hasty creation (and destruction) of many an otherwise thriving relationship, while her other husband Lilu used his bodily fluid to create lust essence for lust arrows. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, lust is a temptation-based emotion that most beings try not to feed. Season 10 After turning Johan into a Smurf in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake" and seeking help from Papa Smurf, Moxette develops a strong desire towards Johan - viewing him like a "Smurf in shining armour" - and is determined to have him for herself even after he is returned to normal. Later on, in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love," she decides to finally pursue her wanton and sneaks into Papa Smurf's lab for a spell that will make her human. Likewise, Johan develops a purely lustful attraction towards her human form, which is evident up until "Kiddie Crushes." Season 11 In "Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs," lust is the primary emotion tied to the "Love Craze" that overtakes every Smurf infected by the disease, which is much like the Purple Smurf disease from mainstream media. Johan falls prey to lust in Story Two, after he is turned evil by Gargamel. To be further detailed later! Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story "Smurfette's Crazy Love," Smurfette had to deal with her own amorous desires towards Hero, exactly 1 year after his wedding to Wonder. This was due to her amorous affections for him resurfacing and causing her to act very strange around him. It all started when Smurfette began having constant intimate dreams about Hero and it eventually got to the point where the only way to cure Smurfette was for Hero to physically mate with her. Adamantly refusing to go through with it, Hero had asked Tailor to create a lifelike doll of himself, so that Smurfette could use it expend her mating energies on. The end result was that Smurfette now had her own set of mammaries. Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community Category:Seven deadly sins